Switched Souls, Bodies, and Other Things
by Airetta
Summary: When Kagura and Okita woke up, they found themselves was not in their own body. What the hell is going on? Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei setting. I do not own Gintama. Sorachi-sensei does. I decided to change the title.
1. Prologue

****My second english fanfict :D I already finished first chapter but I want to see people respond about this 'switched souls' plot. RnR and sorry for my bad English! :D****

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yato Household<strong>

* * *

><p>When Kagura's cellphone (and alarm) showed at 06:03 AM, Kagura immediately set out from her bed and was about to going to the TV room.<p>

She then met her father, Umibozu, who stare at her with 'I don't-believe' expression.

"What's with that look?" Kagura asked with curt tone.

"...Is staying at a girl's house is now commonplace?"

"What do you mean? I didn't bring anyone to my room."

"I MEAN YOU! WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" shouted Umibozu panic.

Kagura increasingly didn't understand what her father meant. She thought her father just drank wrong medicine. So she wouldn't extend her father's madness and go straight to the bathroom.

In front of the bathroom, Kamui her brother was buttoning buttons of his uniform. As usual, his eyes closed and a smile always on his face.

"Eh? Sougo-kun? Picking Imouto-chan?"

"Sougo?"

"Yeah. You have an amnesia, huh? Forgot your name."

_Okita? 'your name'?_

Kagura had felt something was wrong. If her brother was also strange then it's not Umibozu that drank the wrong medicine.

She immediately went inside the bathroom and looking for the mirror.

Guess what, the person that in the reflection of the mirror is a boy with red-colored eyes and sandy brown-colored hair.

_WHAT THE HELL IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?_

"B-B-But I am Kagura – aru!"

"Ara ara, trying with Imouto-chan's accent, do ya?"

"I AM Kagura, Niichan!"

"Wow I fell embarrassed if Sougo-kun called me that."

"GYAAAAHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okita Household<strong>

* * *

><p>Mitsuba, with a tray holding a plate of Tamagoyaki immediately dropped her tray when she saw a girl out from her brother's room.<p>

"Eh? Eh? Sou-chan's friend?" asked Mitsuba who try to stay calm.

"Huh?"

"You are Sou-chan's friend, right?"

"What do you mean, Aneue?"

Mitsuba then touched Sougo. Seeing the elongated hair with different color, Sougo immediately felt something was wrong and immediately looking for a mirror.

"Eh? Why did I become that China?"

"Ano... Are you Sou-chan's friend? Is Sou-chan still sleeping?"

"I am Sougo, Aneue! Sougo!"

"But even you viewed from America you're not Sou-chan..."

"I don't know either, my face changed to that China's..."

So what the hell is going on? We're going to a long flashback...

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In Case You Don't Know #01:<strong>

I gave Kagura, Kamui, and Umibozu 'Yato' surname. Usually teachers call their students by their surname.


	2. Flashback

**Fiyuh. I just can't wait for publishing new chapter! :D this chapter is the longest single chapter I ever published among all of my other stories. LOLOLOL. I'll never bored to said this: my English is bad so please understand :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01: You Sould Be Careful If A Person You Just Met Gives You Something<strong>

* * *

><p>The flashback started on an ordinary day.<p>

Ginpachi came to class 3-Z with a woman followed him when his abnormal students were on chaos circumstances.

"Alright, alright, my little-cute-_but-I-lie_ students. Our school has new teacher. Be normal, okay!" he shouted, but able to make his students sat on their seat.

"Wah, your students are very obedient to you, Sakata-sansei," praise the new teacher.

"Ahahaha it's nothing, sensei. They are just cute students like the taste of a strawberry milk!" Ginpachi's face began red.

"Sensei, you cheating on me!" Sa-chan shouted from her seat that placed near the window as she pointed her finger on Ginpachi.

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"It's not! A relationship between teacher and student would never success for ever!"

"So what were we doing last night, sensei?" said Tae with teasing tone as she stood up and hold her breast (althought she had no br– *punched by Otae*).

"Sensei, you're so flirtatious!" Katsura doing the same thing as Sa-chan did.

"Shut up, Kotaro!"

"Kotaro jyanai, Katsura da!" (Ginpachi: Your given name is Kotaro, damn it!)

"Ginpachi-sensei, _shine_!"

"Who's talking? _Seppuku _now!"

"Sensei! That's my line," said Hijikata while eating his bento full of mayonaisse.

Class 3-Z became chaos.

"Keep talking and no more bonus score!"

The class calmed down in one second. The new teacher's face looked surprised while Ginpachi looked so proud.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Ureshii. _Yoroshiku_," the teacher said as she bow her body.

"For her first day she will teaching at our class. Nah, any question? If there's no then she will begin teach–"

"Sensei! How's Inuyasha?" the buns haired girl raised her hand.

"Ano... that's different person..." Kagome tried to answered calmly.

"Sensei, did you also stalked by gorilla hostalker?" now Tae raised her hand.

"Ano... because you both voiced by Satsuki Yukino doesn't mean..." Kagome tried to answered more calmly.

"Sensei! Would you be my slave?"

"Sensei! Do you like mayonaisse?"

"Sensei! Are you also a masochist?"

"Sensei! What do you think of glasses guy?"

"Oi! Ask a normal question! Just because you don't want to study..."

But no one listen to Ginpachi. Everyone asked Kagome a question at the same time.

The circumstances became chaos (again).

* * *

><p>After a big struggle, class 3-Z finally calmed down again. Thanks to our P.E. teacher, Tsukki. Yay!<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, now this is the real ordinary day in class 3-Z. The normal atmosphere of class 3-Z while Kagome was teaching them. Meanwhile Ginpachi watching them from the back of the class (actually he was not really watching, since a bunch of JUMP magazine was beside him).<p>

Everything seemed normal. Kagome teaching so normaly. This all seems we're not in Gintama fanfict.

Until,

"Sensei! Okita-kun threw me with eraser dust!"

"Sensei, Yato-san threw me with a chewing gum she just ate."

The whole view of class including Ginpachi and Kagome centered on two people who ruined the normal atmosphere.

The girl with spiral pattern glasses on the middle named Kagura Yato and a boy with eye mask with eye picture on his head named Sougo okita raised their right hand while their left hand pinching their rival each other.

"Ano... we're in a class so please do not interfere each other..." said Kagome, keep trying with friendly attitude.

"Haiiii," the two were releasing their pinch and back to normal position.

Meanwhile, at the back of the class...

"Sensei, it's not like that I'm care with you or anything, but I'm just curious why did you reading your most-beloved-magazine with those ugly-looked-expression?" asked Shinpachi who are sat in front of Ginpachi's seat.

"It's not Gintama," he answered coldly.

"He?" Shinpachi's head tlit for 10 degrees.

"This normal situation doesn't belong with Gintama."

"But it's rare for us to show to the world that Gintama also can be this normal, sensei."

"_Ore no Gintama wa konna ni futsuu wake ga nai_!"

Then the normal atmosphere our main protagonist hates suddenly interrupted (again) by a sound of a shifted chair.

Kagura stood as she raised her hands. One of her hand was holding a crumpled piece of paper.

"Sensei, Okita-kun gave me a paper. It's written that he loves me."

"Wow it's good. So what's your answer, Yato-san?" the new teacher stoped her writting activity on whiteboard and set up a forced smile. I understand how hard she tried to dealing with this _mendokuse _student.

Then Sougo also stood, "she said she would kill me, sensei."

"Why did you want to kill him, Yato-san?"

"Because he said he loves me as a pet, sensei."

"But she's so cute just like a dog, sensei."

"You insult me, Sadistic bastard!"

"I'm not insult you, violent China. I'm just talking the fact."

Like there's a signal, routine, or whatever, the other students of class 3-Z then shifted their chair and desk to the side of the classroom.

"Leader! Come on!" said Katsura, while Elizabeth also had a 'good luck Leader!' on his / her / its signboard.

"Do your best, Sougo!" Kondo also encouraging Sougo.

"_Shine_, _fukukaicho_!"

"Who said that? _Seppuku_ now!"

Everyone were screaming Kagura and Sougo's name who are mutually attack each other while Kagome looked so shock. The class situation was chaos. Some even brought popcorn and cola.

Ginpach walked over Kagome.

"Nah, this_ is_ what we called Gintama," he said with satisfied smile.

* * *

><p>For 'better-looking-image' teacher sake, Ginpachi still had to punish the two chaos class pioner. He even seize Sougo's eye mask and Kagura's glasses because they have an epic ability called 'sleeping while standing' (?).<p>

Some students who walking around class 3-Z noticed two people standing in front of the class with one leg raised and their hands are bringing buckets full of water. There are up to laugh, trying to not laugh, and amazed at Sougo punished version (his fans, I guess).

"This is your fault, Sadist," the Yato girl with a big red anger mark on her face said.

"Hey, this will not happen if you didn't report the paper I gave to you."

"If you didn't put the insult words after 'I love you' words I wouldn't do ithis fanfict would turned into a pure romance story."

"Hoo? That's mean you love me, right? You just waiting for my confession. But I'll never interest to a kid like you, China."

"What the?"

The rival started to fight again, and forget the buckets they were carrying, which turned and floated up beautifully and spilled Ginpachi and Kagome who had just left from the class.

"Oho. Kagura-san, Soichiro-kun. These buckets, are belong to you. Am I right?" asked Ginpachi while dark aura and scary background appeared before the kids.

"It's not,sensei! We were just asked to borrow the buckets by a lazy teacher!"

"Oi, you just made it worse! I suggest you to run with me."

"This time I won't hate to admit that I'm with you!"

Kagura and Sougo scuttled left the wet ginpachi and Kagome, which probably will resigned from her new job as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>After a struggle part 2, Ginpachi finally can found those two and gave them a punishment: clean up the toilets after school.<p>

"But Gin-chan gave this kind of punishment to wrong people."

"You're right. He gave us a penalty but didn't watching us at all and went straight to his home."

Yeah, making Sougo and Kagura didn't doing their punishment at all.

"By the way, China."

"What?"

"This is my first time I entered the women's toilet. Apparently not much different from the men's toiled."

"Of course, Idiot Sadist. What kind of difference do you expect?"

Suddenly, someone walked into the toiled. That person was Kagome, who wore a sports uniform after her clothes are made wet by you-know-who.

"Ah, Yato-san, Okita-kun. You're still here apparently."

"Sensei gave us punishment to cleaning up the toilets, sensei," said the boy shaking the mop he hold.

"I see. Wow, you are so diligent," praise Kagome in monotone.

The kids were staring at the new teacher.

"You hurt this student's feeling, sensei."

"Huh?"

"We didn't do anything since Gin-chan didn't watching us, sensei."

Kagome had a small laugh, "oh, so is it. By the way since I am a new teacher here, I'm going to give you some food."

"Food? Is that Sukonbu?" the China girl with asked enthusiastic tone.

"Stop it China. You've embarassing yourself."

"Shut up, Sadist! I haven't eaten anything since lunch and I almost wanna eat you!"

"Hahaha. Why don't we go back to your class first?"

"Haiiiii," said the kids at the same time.

Inside class 3-Z, Kagome pullet out a box of cookies from her bag.

"This is not sukonbu but I hope you still like it, Yato-san."

Kagura didn't answer anything but ate the cookies. Sougo did the same. Both looked like hungry monster. Kagome just looking at the cute students with a small smile.

"Sorry if I interrupt your meal time but... Do you guys ever heard about exchange souls?"

Kagura and Sougo simultaneously stop their eating activity and stared at Kagome with confused expression as if they say, 'I'm twelve years old and what is this?'.

"What do you mean, sensei?"

"Well, for example you become you, and you become you."

Kagome explained as she pointed her finger towards Kagura - Sougo - Kagura - Sougo. Making the tumultuous duo looking at each other. They didn't understand a thing.

Kagome smirked, "well, you'll understand soon," she left Kagura and Sougo alone. They both were increasingly don't understand.

And this is the end of the long flashback.

* * *

><p>"Cookies! That's right! Maybe our soul switched because of those cookies! Damn that new teacher! What kind of plan does she made? The only one who could be the sadist is only me!" Sougo explained when he came to Yato household (somehow he knew Kagura's house).<p>

Kagura just stare at Sougo who are in her own body. It just feel so unbelieveable to saw yourself before your eyes. Actually it's not only Kagura, Kamui and Umibozu both looked confused when 'Kagura' came to her own home while Sougo was here.

"Do you even listening? Oi, China!"

"Ah – I'm listening – aru!"

"Stop with that '-aru' accent, stupid! You ruined my image!"

"More importantly, did you bring your uniform? You don't want if people saw you wearing girl's uniform, aren't ya?"

"Of course I am! Where's your uniform?"

Kagura gave Sougo her uniform while Sougo also gave her his uniform.

"It's better if you ask about our condition to that damn new teacher."

"Okay – aru!"

"Stop with that accent!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In Case You Don't Know #02:<strong>

Fukukaicho refers to Hijikata. He's the vice president of student council in this story.


	3. Rumor

**Hi, this is Airetta X3 and my habit is writing on other chapter while the chapter that must be done had no progress yet. Who's care? Enjoy the chapter 2! X3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02: Rumor Spreads Faster Than A Cheetah and I Don't Want to Know<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hi sensei. I am Sougo – desaa."<p>

"And I am Kagura – aru!"

Of course, the reaction of Gintoki is _WHAT'S WITH THEM_? It's unusual when two of his students came and said that Soichiro [Sougo: it's Sougo] is kagura (even using kagura's '-aru') and kagura also said that she's sougo.

"... What's wrong with you two?" asked the sugar lover.

The boy inside the girl (?) answered, "Looks like our souls switched by the cookies we ate."

"What cookies?"

"The cookies which given by that new damn teacher."

"That's true! That's why we looking for that Inuyasha's wife so she can switch our souls back."

"Waaaaiiiiiit wait wait wait. You two must be ate some outdated food or you body were less of sugar. There's no supernatural thing in Ginpachi-sensei world, okay? Unless we're in the real Gintama world!"

"But, sensei. Don't you realized that this china didn't speaking in Chinese accent and this Sougo was talking with China's annoying ' – aru'?" Sougo pointed himself and then pointed to Kagura.

[Kagura: that's not annoying – aru.

Sougo: that's **really** annoying.]

_He's got a point_, said Ginpachi in his mind.

But it just hard to believe.

"By the way, Gin-chan, where's Inuyasha's wife?"

"Ureshii-sensei? She's just resigned this morning for you-must-be-know-why reason."

*DUAAARRRR* some thunder appeard.

"Told us where's she live, sensei, or I'm sure you wouldn't able to see any sunrise anymore," Sougo said with his sadistic expression as he grabbed Ginpachi's collar. But he's just too small since he's in Kagura's body.

(But still,) freaked out, Ginpachi gave Sougo Kagome's address. Sougo dan Kagura decided to run out of school to meet Kagome. But...

Tsukuyo held their hands. The dark aura appeared from her smile.

"Choose properly, go and die or stay and alive?"

Even a sadist and a violent (and even a sugar lover) were scared by this P.E. teacher. So they'll just wait for school session ended.

Before they entering the class,

"Then, China. We've to act like you're me and I am you."

"Okay – aru."

"No ' – aru'."

"Okay – aru. Maa, it's too difficult."

"Try with my ' – desaa' accent and I'll try with your ' – aru'."

They tried so many times but it's not as easy as flipping your hand.

* * *

><p>All students in 3-Z felt strange with them. They arrived togerher without any argument since morning.<p>

3-Z class was still normal. Feels like it's not Gintama (again).

After Japanese history session ended, Tae sat on the chair beside Kagura's (who actually is Sougo).

"You looked weird," said Tae to her (who actually him).

"It is just your imagination – aru~~~, ohohoho."

"You sure you alright?" Tae worried as she (with Sougo inside) is her little sister.

Kagura (actually Sougo. Damn. This is gonna be hard) nodded as 'she' smiled. "I'm alright, Anego. Thank you – desaa."

" – desaa?"

"Oops. I mean – aru," Sougo with his smile. Followed by a forced laugh.

Meanwhile, Sougo's (who actually Kagura) condition...

"Oi, Sougo. You looked weird. You often spoke with Chinese accent like that exchange student and didn't even trying to kill me since morning," the mayonaisse lover (actually) worried.

"It is just your imagination, Mayora," the sandy brown colored boy who actually a buns haired girl answered with a smile.

"Mayora?"

"Oops. I mean, Toshi-kun."

The Gorilla and the mayonaisse lover both shocked with how Sougo called Toshiro's name. "T-Toshi-kun?"

"Huh? W-Wait, I mean, Hijikata-san. Ohohohoho."

"What's with your undeadpanned (?) expression? You are absolutely not Sougo!" Toshiro pointed his finger onto Sougo (actually Kagura).

"What's that? Mayora, I mean Hijikata-san, you looked panic because I called you by your first name, huh? You afraid if this fanfict turned into BL fanfict, didn't ya?"

"Huh? What kind of strange conclusion is that you damn brat?" Toshiro actually panic.

"Don't worry, Toshi-kun, actually I really lo – "

***BAAAMMM*** a pale skin hand hitted Sougo's (with Kagura inside) head.

"What's with that sudden attack?"

"Don't you ever dare to ruin my image, China. Or I swear I'll repay you."

"You already did! You make me looked weird in front of Anego before I called that mayonaisse freak 'Toshi-kun'!"

"Huuuuh? I swear you already ruined my image in front of Kamui by your annoying accent, didn't you!"

"I knew you already saw my naked body and touch it, didn't ya!"

"Sorry for dissapoint you but I have no interest with kids' body."

"Admit it! At least you see how my body looked on a mirror!"

"Yeah I did and so what? There's nothing to see, China!"

"You really did? Ooouch I swear I'm going to break this leg!"

They fought, and their classmate shifted their desk and chair to side of classroom (although they a bit confused with how they talk and kind of the topic they fight on).

"Leader! Come on!" said Katsura, while Elizabeth also had a 'good luck Leader!' on his / her / its signboard (I'm sure you never saw this dialogue. Huahahaha)

"Do your best, Sougo!" Kondo also encouraging Sougo. (I'm also sure you never saw this dialogue. Hihihi)

"_Shine_, _fukukaicho_!" (err)

"Who said that? _Seppuku_ twice now!" (okay. A copypastaaa)

Class 3-Z chaos (for the th times) and Ginpachi reaaaally love this situation. Really Gintama.

* * *

><p>During the lunch break.<p>

"Kagura-chan. I'm going to a departement store after school. Could you accompany me?" asked Tae as she bring her bento (made by Shinpachi, for your information) to a desk in front of Kagura (with Sougo inside. I'm getting bored with this 'inside' word).

"Sorry I can't, Anego. I had a promise with Ch – Sougo today."

Bolt appeard on Tae's background.

"Promise? Eh? Eh? Y-Y-You mean... DATE?"

Kagura nodded.

"IT'S NOOOOOOOTTTTT" a scream of a crimson-colored-eyes boy shocked the whole class.

"Anego, don't believe that guy! I will never want to date with him!"

"Anego? Guy? Him?"

"I mean, Shimura-san! That girl! Her!"

"K-Kagura-chan, you just rejected by Okita-kun..."

"Yeah, and you just ruined your own image by rejecting me," Sougo (in Kagura's body) with his sadistic smirk.

_Ouch. He's right._

"Aha. I forgot. Actually we're going out, Ane – I mean Shimura-san."

_Reject me, bastard._

"G-Going out? Is that true, Kagura-chan?"

"That's true, Anego. I love him this much," Sougo (with Kagura's body) spread his arms.

"But I love you more than a mom loves her child!"

"No, I love you more than how much Ginpachi-sensei loves his strawberry milk!"

"Mom's love for her child lost to how much Ginpachi-sensei loves his strawberry milk?" someone shocked.

"But I love you more than you do, Sadist!"

"No, I love you the most, China!"

"I love you more than the most, Sadist!"

People around them confused, shocked, can't believe. Their 355.454th fought was because of... how much they love each other.

* * *

><p>Rumor spreads fast.<p>

Tsukuyo, on P.E. class at 3-Z congratulating Sougo and Kagura when they both appeared. Actually not only Tsukuyo , Sougo's fans, teachers, and even Ginpachi himself congratulating them. It made them confused.

"What's wrong with those people? They kept congratulating us," Sougo who actually is Kagura with her Chinese accent.

"I don't know either..."

They are tooooo innocent to realize what have they done before.

The time passed as they still don't know what the hell is going on with people.

And thus, this chapter ends without any clues of their switched bodies.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

* * *

><p>Ginpachi: "What's wrong, Megane? You look sad."<p>

Shinpachi: "I'm one of main characters in Gintama and I didn't make appearance at all in this chapter *sob*."

Ginpachi: "I think the author had reason for this."

Shinpachi: "Why do you think?"

Ginpachi: "Hmm... because in this world my name is Ginpachi so your name have to be Shintoki?"

Shintoki: "... What kind of reason is that? And why does my name changed?"

Gintoki: "At least you are the main character in this omake, Shintoki."

Shintoki: "Don't change the topic! Ya, well, it's better than didn't appear a thing *sob*."

**OMAKE ~END**

* * *

><p><strong>In Case You Don't Know #03:<strong>

Kagura and Okita (and maybe other people that using their own word in the sentence they spoke) actually often said '–aru' and '–desaa' in the end of their sentence but I use them when it actually needed).


	4. Truth

**As the title said, I was bit lack of idea since final exam is near and I also lack of English vocabulary. Tell me if there's any wrong grammar! X3**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 03: You Know You're Lack of Idea When The Update Takes Many Time<strong>

* * *

><p>On the same day as chapter 2, bell that signifying the end of school activities was the happiest thing for Kagura and Sougo. After the school bell rang, they soon tidy up their equipment and each of them run out of the class together before Kyuubey (imagine her as the class leader) told her classmates to stand up and greet Shinpachi.<p>

Their behavior of course reinforces the rumor about them.

Meanwhile, some girls was watching Kagura and Sougo who are hasty went to outside the school building.

* * *

><p>"Where's the resigned teacher's home?" Kagura who are inside Sougo's body asked when they were waiting for the arrival of the train.<p>

"Ginpachi-sensei gave me this address. It might be a lie, but we better search it first."

Sougo gave Kagura a piece of paper with blue ink that written Kagome's detail address. Along with the train arrived, Kagura cynically looked at the paper.

"It's near to Kamui-niichan's school."

"Seriously?" Sougo exclaimed as he entered the carriage along with the Yato. The train was full so they both must stand.

Kagura nodded. "I smell something wrong about our condition. She must be did this to a purpose."

"Of course, silly! Why do you think she did this? To entertain her?"

"It's not, I mean like..."

Not yet finished her spoke, someone big pushed Kagura (with Sougo inside) and to make Kagura's head againts the pole.

***DUUUUGG*** - ths is the sound effect

"Hey, dumbass, watch your body!" Sougo shouted to the fat guy, whom then apologizing.

***Deg* **- this is a heart throbbing

Suddenly Kagura's views (with Sougo's eyes) became dark for a while until finally everything back to normal. "W-What's that?" she said then.

"Oi, China! Is my body alright?" (lol he worried his body more than Kagura's condition)

Kagura just looked at Sougo, which Sougo was in his own body, and automatically Kagura is in her own body. It makes the girl and the boy simultaneously shocked.

"H-Huh? We returned to our own body?" Kagura screamed (with blood still retailing from her nose).

"Y-You're right."

"That means we don't need to go to Kagome-sensei's house! Horray!" said Kagura with enthusiastic tone (her blood still retailing).

Sougo sighed, "you shabby. Your blood continues to come out from your nose," he then wiped the blood from Kagura's nose with his jacket uniform.

"O-Oy, your uniform covered by blood, stupid! People will thought you just killed someone," she said with 50% worried tone, 50% trying to hide her laugh.

Sougo didn't answer. He just looked at Kagura. Kagura looked at Sougo back. In the midst of the crowd, they both looked at each other.

"Hoshimidai, Hoshimidai," a train announcer announced where the train was at.

"Ah, we're arrived," Sougo took his eyes off from Kagura. Then continued his spoke, "do we still need to go to that new teacher's home?"

"I think, no."

"Then let's go back to home."

They returned to the train and didn't speak to each other during the way to home.

Kagura looked at Sougo, with her own eyes.

_Why was this easy? Is this fanfict will be finished?_

They didn't open up a subject at all until Sougo said,

"Be careful, ya."

"You're the one who should be careful. I'm already at home."

And then the girl realised something.

The sadistic prince walked her to her house!

Withouth further ado, Sougo walked leaving Kagura, with a single hand wave.

_... Weird._

* * *

><p>Kagura didn't say anything when she entered her house. Make her brother and father more confused by behavior of the only female member of Yato household. But Kamui then went upstairs, and went to Kagura's room.<p>

He saw Kagura lying upside down on her bed without changing her uniform first.

"Imouto-chan."

"What?" the little sister responded without turned her body.

"Why did you come this morning to home while Okita-kun was in home?"

Kagura didn't answer. Actually she's searching for a reason.

Because she had no idea, she simply replied, "don't disturb me. Get out from my room and die."

"Okay, okay just do as you please, Imouto-chan," he left Kagura's room.

After far enough from Kagura's room door, the little sister yelled, "I AM SERIOUS," which only responded with a chuckle from her brother.

At the same time with Kamui's chuckle, his little sister felt dizzy again. In an istand her eyes darkened.

And you know what'll happen.

* * *

><p>"– <em>an..."<em>

"– _chan..."_

"Sou-chan!"

Sougo awakened from his sleep after his sister shook him and told him to have a dinner. However Sougo only responded with a surprise look. And made Mitsuba, his sister, confused.

Sougo screamed.

So Mitsuba also screamed.

They both screamed.

Just after the situation calmed down, Sougo wondering, "WHO IS SHE?"

Mitsuba's head tilt for 10 degrees. "What are you talking about, Sou-chan?"

"Sou-chan?"

_Don't tell me... I am back to that Sadist's body?_

Yep, Kagura back to Sougo's body. And makes this fanfic not finished yet.

"Y-You okay...?"

Sougo nodded. "I'm fine."

"I made you a super-spicy curry. Let's eat."

"Okaa-san go ahead, I have a small business (lied)."

"Okaa-san?"

Oops. Looks like she isn't that Sadist's mother.

"I mean... Anego."

"Anego? But you used to call me Aneue, right, Sou-chan?"

"Oh... yeah! I am sorry. I feel a bit dizzy."

And then, with international-level-of-confusion, the older sister went to the dinning room. But she didn't realize that she left her cell phone on the table in front of the sofa where Sougo (which later is Kagura) was unconscious.

The cellphone was stand by when an email message can be read.

Curious, Kagura who was in Sougo's body read the contents of the message.

* * *

><p>"Why'd you keeping send me an email message? You just torturing me. If your little-very-little brother knew about this he'll mad at you."<p>

**From:** Toshiro-kun

* * *

><p><em>Toshiro-kun? Toshiro Hijikata?<em>

_That mayonaisse maniac?_

_What?_

_Huh? That Sadist's older sister and that mayonaisse lover?_

It feels like... you just knew a top secret.

Became more curiously, she opened the 'sent email' folder.

There's so many messages sent to the mayonnaise lover. Each email just contains a few lines, but able to make Kagura sympathy to Mitsuba.

"Che. That sadist. He even spread his sadisness to his own sister."

Before she saw more, Mitsuba calls Sougo's name and makes him immediately went to the kitchen, let Mitsuba's phone in the same condition when Kagura peeping.

Curiosity feeling about Mitsuba and Toshiro haunts Kagura even when she unconscious after ate the dinner made by Mitsuba (that very spicy food).

Actually, she just can't believe that there's someone who loves that mayonaisse freak.

_Pfft._

* * *

><p>Our sadistic prince that returned to the China girl's body, finally realized. And found himself in a typical room of a girl.<p>

"Back again? Damn."

Sougo depart from Kagura's bed and explore Yato household. He then met Kagura's brother, Kamui, who was on the sofa while watching TV. Sougo then sat beside him.

"Feeling better already, Imouto-chan?" he asked.

'_Better'?_

Sougo didn't understand a thing but he nodded.

Speaking of Kamui, Sougo remembered that Kagura said that Kagome's home address near to her brother's school.

"Do you know Kagome?"

"Kagome?"

Kamui hold his chin and try to remember.

"Ah, I know! She was formely a teacher at my school."

"Why was she quit?"

"Because on her first day me and a dumb girl made her tired."

_Like brother like sister._

"By the way, why'd you asking me about her?"

"She's a new teacher at my school and just resigned this morning. Ginpachi-sensei said that her home is near to your school."

Kamui answered with laughing.

"And, Kamui, did she ever mentioning about something like switching souls?"

"Hmm... ah, yeah, she ever said something like she has a magical ability or something."

"Oh."

"You asking me so much today, Imouto-chan. I am happy," Kamui said with sister-complex expression.

Sougo (which in Kagura's body) disgustingly smiled and just answered with a single word before he left the Kagura's older brother and when he went to upstairs, he noticed a cellphone sprawl on the sofa. Looks like it belonged to Mr. Yato.

The one who was inside the Yato's daughter is a sadist, after all. So he got an idea and grab the cell phone and continuing went upstairs, to his (actually Kagura's) bedroom.

After lying on the bed, he push some number buttons, dialling to a number and someone picked it up.

Kagura, who're inside the Sadist's body surprised when her father's number called to Sougo's phone.

_Was he know about my and Sadist condition...?_

Kagura was nervously pick up her father's call.

*Pik*

"... Yes, Papi?"

_Papi? Ah she thought I am her father._

"Yes, Kagura-chan. This is your bald father. You should go home now or I'll kill your beloved Sadaharu."

There's a short silent until Kagura yelled with her usual accent.

"Are you idiot or something? You shouldn't prank me with my own voice, stupid."

"Ah she knows. Ahaha ahaha. Good evening, Sougo-kun~" someone far whose nicknamed Prince from the Sadist Planed said with cute tone.

"That's disgusting. Stop saying your own name with my voice."

"You can say 'Kagura-chan' too if you want."

"Che, what do you want?"

"Nothing special. Just spend your dad's cell phone pulse and wow, your room is not bad."

"What's wrong with my room?"

"Have you see tonight's sky?"

"Nope. I was busy with your sister's super-spicy-kare-you-couldnt-beat. I'm amazed you can dealing with your sister's dishes everyday."

"For your information, I was the one who cooked everyday. I bet you couldnt, can you?"

"Of course I can. Ask my bald papi or my sister-complex brother. I can cook very well."

"Why don't you make me a bento? I will make one for you too."

"Okay, deal! And hey,"

Kagura looked toward the window, discovered how beautiful today's night sky.

"Have you see tonight's sky?"

"That was my question, you copycat. But yes I have. Wonderful isn't it?"

"Yeah. And even we're in separate place, we still could share a same scenery about how wonderful tonight sky is."

"You're right."

On an another short silent between the two, Kagura suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, Sadist," she called Sougo.

"What?" and Sougo responded.

"Why you don't want your sister to be happy with Mayora?"

"... How do you know about my sister and Hijikata?"

"Because fate wants me to. Why don't you let your own sister to be happy with her beloved person?"

"Sorry but it's none of your business."

"... Yeah, right. I'm not even your friend either someone you could trust on."

Kagura said with Sougo's deadpanned tone. Heared disappointed and sad. And Sougo knew it. But he pretend to not. He's a sadist. The real one. Although this time he didn't feel satisfied.

After their phone call ended with a "see you tomorrow", Sougo began to sleep as nothing happened. And so did Kagura.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagura: ... What's the point of this chapter?<p>

Okita: She (the author) wants to raise some romance flag.

Kagura: Romance flag between who and who?

Okita: You and me, moron.

Kagura: But I don't want to be with you. I want to be with Gin-chan.

Okita: Me either, China. I'd better with someone similar to me, like, that Mimawarigumi girl...?

Kagura: Yeah, and your date will be something like torturing people.

Okita: Hmm? Sounds like you jealous.

Kagura: No, I don't. I have so many romance flag with Gintama characters because female characters are so rare. Maybe **you** jealous.

Okita: In your imagination, China. I'd rather be a homosexual with Hijikata.

Hijikata _(his echoes)_: I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU, HOMO!

*Okita and Kagura started fighting*

Shintoki: ... aren't this omake supposed to be my own corner? I am one of Gintama characters, right? RIGHT? *sob*

**OMAKE ~END**

* * *

><p><strong>In Case You Don't Know #04:<strong>

In this setting Okita lives alone with his sister, Mitsuba (their parents are in overseas). Kagura lives with her brother and father after her mother passed away. Ginpachi lived alone. Other character I don't know.


	5. Phone Call

**Hello, this is Airetta. What a long update, isn't it? In this chapter will be appeared some hints about Kagura and Sougo's condition related to Kamui, and another mystery appeared. Well, enjoy reading, tell me what's your impression, and feel free to tell me if I had some wrong grammar! X3**

**Whoa, what a long chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 04: If You Don't Give Your Daughter A Cell Phone She'll Broke Her Brother's<strong>

* * *

><p>Next morning.<p>

The prince of sadist collected his soul after Umibozu woke him up.

He stare at the bald man.

"... Who are you?"

"I know you're too embarassed to admit that I'm your father. But please don't pretend to be amnesia, Kagura-chan," Umibozu said as tears running down his cheeks.

_Ah_ he just remembered. He is now in Kagura's body.

"Sorry, Oto – I mean Papi. I just woke up. What's up – desaa?"

"Desaa...? Ah, This morning I lost my cell phone and found my cell phone was lying beside you."

_Ah I forgot to give it back._

"Do you want a cell phone that badly?"

"Badly?"

"You told me that Otae-san just brought a new phone so you want one, right? But I didn't give you because you're too young."

That answers the question why'd Kagura never bring a cellphone nor had an email address.

"I just use it to calling someone."

"Your boyfriend...?"

"..."

"_It's none of your business."_

" _I'm not even your friend either someone you could trust on."_

"... No. Just calling Mega – I mean Shinpachi."

About how Kagura spoke last night, even she spoke with his voice, Sougo still felt bad.

* * *

><p>07:00 AM,<p>

Sougo and Kagura met at the station.

They stared at each other. More precisely looked at their original body.

"Your bed is not cozy," Yato girl who slept on the sadistic prince's bed last night remarked.

"Your bed full of strange stuff," sadistic prince who slept on the Yato girl's bed last night didn't want to lose.

Sougo kept staring at Kagura.

"Don't look at me with your pervert eyes, pervert."

"These are your eyes, stupid."

They entered the train as the train destination to their school arrived.

Nothing changed between the two.

Kagura acts the way she are.

_Maybe I think a bit too much._

* * *

><p>Tae and Kyuubei were really surprised when her China friend aka Kagura Yato and Sougo Okita made a bento for each other.<p>

"Ara ara, I don't know if Okita-kun and you are that cute," she said with gentle voice. Sougo who was inside Kagura's body answered with an angelic smile while he was vomit in his mind because of his own act.

"By the way, how's your date?"

"Date? OH date! Yeah, good. Sougo is so handsome. I'm proud of him. When tired he bought me a drink. He such a gentleman!" the Okita boy praise himself.

"I'm happy for you, Kagura-chan. He might be a childish, but I know when he loves someone, he'll do anything for the lucky girl."

"Yeah!"

_... Am I really like that? _in middle of his cheerful-girly-enthusiastic act, he innocently thought.

Thinking about it, no wonder if Sougo never 'serving' her girlfriend. He does ever have a girlfriend, uncountable. But he'll always the one whose be served.

Lunch break.

At the back of the class, Toshiro and Isao's seat.

"Bring a bento for your girlfriend, huh? You're changed, Sougo," said Toshiro as he burn his cigarette (he doesn't give a damn about smoking inside school).

"Yeah, Kagura is so cute. And I'm sure he, I mean she, is popular among the guys. I need to protect her."

Toshiro just glare at his friend's strange attitude.

"Mayo – I mean – Hijikata-san."

"What?"

"Do you really love my sister?"

**_*Cough*_**

Toshiro choked by his cigarette smoke. From the distance you can hear Ginpachi was laughing satisfied (looks like he had forbid Toshiro for smoking).

"W-What's with sudden question? And... it's rare for you to ask me about Mitsuba."

"Yeah. I was just happen to peep at her message folder. Sorry."

And it's rare for Sougo to apologizing.

"You know, I loved her."

"Why past tense?"

"Because I used to love her."

Toshiro embrassed himself.

"Shut up, sadist! Don't laugh at me!" he yelled with tsundere attitude.

That's not funny at all. At least for Kagura (but if this was a manga or anime you could see people on background that hearing their conversation were trying to not laugh).

Sougo is just an egoist, thought Kagura in her mind.

If this were a dating sim, the currently status would be like this:

**Sougo Okita:** -1

**Toshiro Hijikata:** +1

**Gintoki Sakata**: 9999

**Shimura Shinpachi:** Lying 8 (you know what I mean)

In middle of Kagura's dating sim simulation, the school bell that signifying lunch break is ended rang (that was fast!)

Ginpachi entered the classroom with his usual annoying (but handsome) expression, with a cigarette-but-actually-a-lollipop stuck in between his lips and a textbook.

"So kids, what do you want to learn now?"

"Sleepology!" this answer dominate almost 99% of the students were in classroom. 1% other is a pair of glasses.

"No, I mean it, lazy kids. The principal just returned from his holiday this morning so you know what does it mean."

"Okaaay," his students answered like kindergarden kids.

"Good. Then, I'll begin my real lesson."

* * *

><p>We are in normal condition of Gintama (again). Ginpachi looked so serious when he teach his students (if I could give you a picture, he will makes you nosebleeding for real), while his students also studying so serious.<p>

So, what kind of principal does the school have?

This is 13 minutes after Ginpachi's lesson began.

"I forgot to mention something during the lunch break," Sougo whispered to Kagura in middle of the silence.

"What?"

"I found something new about this shit."

"What?"

"Just wondering, why did yesterday our soul switched, while in the prologue the thing that switched was our body?"

"Hmm you got a point – aru!" Kagura whispered.

"I told you to not using that word and that accent."

"I couldn't help myself, Sadist. That was a habit."

"Whatever. Nah, back to the topic. The question is, what makes us switched body, what makes us switched soul, and what makes us returned to our body?"

Kagura with titled head innocently answered, "I don't know."

"As expected," he sighed.

"So what will we do after this? Pretending as usual while I always worry about you would fainted my body?"

"I said I have no interest to kid's body, China."

"That's not the right answer to be said to a maiden, dense!"

"You? MAIDEN? I didn't even know you're a girl!"

"You're digging your own grave, stupid silly sadis shorten as SSS! Can't you just be honest with me for just one day?"

"I really honest about that, China."

"Then I'll also tell the truth about what I found last night in your room, that is hmpphhhhh!"

Sougo silenced Kagura's mouth, the class situatuin chaos (again), Shift the chair and table to the corner of the class returned. Ginpachi tried to calm them but the battle between Chinesse Girl and Prince of Sadist more interesting.

Wogh. Chaos.

...

In your mind. Actually, the Class 3-Z's noises stopped when someone rudely opened the class door.

"What's with this noises? Makes me sick," the man said.

The whole class 3-Z students freaked out with the man whom just spoke.

"P-Principal Matsudaira!" Ginpachi surprised with the old man who was a police superintendent in Gintama Edo who are rarely to go out from his office came to his class.

"I have been used to the fuss that usually occur from this class. But this time, really annoying," he said as he pulling out his gun.

"W-Wait, wait, wait, wait, Principal, in this setting you're not a police so you can't go around carrying a gun moreover to school!" Ginpachi tried to calmed down Katakuriko (in case you don't know, Katakuriko is Matsudaira's given name).

"Listen to me!" Katakuriko ignored Ginpachi, "Within 3 seconds if you don't hand over the culprit of the fray, I'll shoot!"

"ONEEEEEE"

***BAAAM*** A bullet was fired to Isao, who reflex and avoid but still shocked, "where's the two and three? And why me?"

"Never heard something like that before. And shooting you is like deja vu."

Doesn't want his class destroyed, Ginpachi pulled Sougo and Kagura's shirt collar and present them to Katakuriko.

"Oh, these bugs? I'm tired seeing your face, cuih," he said as throwing his spit. "Take these bugs to my room, Sakata-sensei."

"O-Okay!"

* * *

><p>The class detention has ended. Kagura and Sougo may go home if their family picked they up. More less half hour after Kagura sent a mail message to his older brother, Kamui came to school and also given a lecture by both principal and Ginpachi.<p>

"You're lucky because Papa just went overseas today. If Papa knew about this, he'll be more protective over you. You understand?" Kamui said as he put his hand on Kagura's (note that Sougo was inside) head when they're finally permitted to go home.

Sougo answered with a slow nod.

"By the way where's Okita-kun? He's with his sister, isn't he?"

Sougo nodded again.

A small voice called Kamui's name.

"Kamui-kun!"

A mature girl was waving a hand at him. She was with a boy.

"Mitsuba-san," Kamui went near Mitsuba.

"... You knew each other?" asked Kagura (with Sougo's lips).

"He was once my friend at cram school, Sou-chan. You already know him?"

"... Somehow they know each other," Sougo who was inside Kagura's body answered.

Mitsuba stared at Kagura.

"Who's your name, young lady?"

"Yato Kagura. Aru."

"I'm Okita Mitsuba, nice to meet you. I think I know you. You're the girl who were in Sou-chan's room a couple days ago, right?"

"Ah, think about that, Okita-kun was also in Imouto-chan's room a couple days ago too."

_Yabe!_

***Cough*Cough***

"_Oi! Find a reason, Sadist!"_

***Cough*Cough***

"_I'm lack of idea. Why don't you find something?"_

*Cough*Cough*

"_Anything okay? Bear with anything I said!"_

***Cough*Cough***

"_Do as you please."_

"***Ehm*** Actually I dating Sa – Kagura. We just tried to switch room of a night..."

***Cough*Cough***

"_WHAT KIND OF IDEA DID YOU GET? THEY WON'T BELIEVE THAT STUPID REASON, STUPID!"_

Kamui clapped his hands.

"Araaa, sou ka!"

Thunderstrom coming on the background.

_HE'S AN IDIOT_, those whose souls switched exlaimed in their mind.

"Eh? That's why you left home in hurry, Sou-chan?"

"Y-Yeah. Ahaha ahaha ahaha."

After a long forced laugh between Kagura and Sougo, they parted with their older siblings.

"Ah Imouto-chan, let's find something for dinner."

Then they went to a supermarket nearest from they were earlier.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Up to you, Ka – Niichan."

"Fine."

Kamui left Kagura (Sougo) after he grabbed a trolley.

Sougo went to the magazine rack.

The magazine rack is placed near the window. When Sougo was happen to looking at the window he saw a reflection of Kamui.

Kamui was looking at him, not with his usual closed eyes.

His lips moved as he said something,

"O-ki-ta-kun," with a smile.

Sougo reflex turned his body. But there's no Kamui.

He left the magazine rack and looking after the Yato's oldest son.

When he found Kamui, he was standing in front of vegetables refrigatror and looked busy.

"Niichan, were you at near the magazine rack before?"

"I was here since we parted. Why?"

"I saw you from window and you said 'Okita-kun'."

"Maybe you think about Okita-kun too much, Kagura."

"I-It might be."

"Right, right. Go find some snacks and drink."

"Okay."

"Not with alchohol one."

"I know!"

* * *

><p>09:00 PM<p>

"Niichan. May I bought your phone?" Sougo asked when he saw Kamui was still in front of the TV.

"What for?"

"Ngg, Sougo wants to call me."

Sougo pulled out his angelic smile so Kagura's older brother will lend him his phone."

"Okay, just don't destroy it like last time. Geez, I'll talk to Papa so he would give you one."

"_(Destroy?)_ O-Okaay."

After he went to Kagura's room, he pushed his cellphone number on the phone buttons.

Not long after that Kagura picked up the phone call.

"What's wrong, Kamui?" asked the girl who was so faraway.

"... Yea this is your siscon brother, Kagura-chan. Now go back to home or I'll kill your beloved Sadaharu although I didn't see him around in this fanfict."

"Are you stupid or very stupid? Can't you pulled out a new joke, stupid?"

"Okay, that was a good tsukkomi."

"... What do you want?"

"Curious with how you broke your aniki's cell phone."

"He told you?"

"Sort of."

"That sister complex! So he still had a grudge over me!"

"But he said he'll talk to your Papi to give you one."

"Really? Yahooo~"

"Yeah."

"Okay, stupid Sadist. See you tomorrow."

"Waittt, who said I called you just for give you a good news? That's not my thing."

"Che. So, what do you want?"

"Hmm... ah, what are you doing?"

"What a normal question."

"Just answer it."

"I ate your sister's super spicy blablabla dinner, died, and revived by God. You know, I really tormented here."

"How sad are you. I just had a small party with your aniki because your Papi won't home for next 3 days."

"What? I'll kill that Kagome for sure!"

Sougo laughed.

"If you can't stand my sister's dinner, just say you will cook for her."

"Ah! You're genius!"

"Speaking of food, thanks for the bento. It's delicious."

"Y-Your bento was delicious too. But it's nothing compred to mine."

"Haha, what's with that tsundere act?"

"I'm not a tsundere!"

"Yes, you are."

"... You know, Sadist. I never saw you being a sadist recently."

"Am I?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I getting used with your body. And because with your body I couldn't be a sadist."

"But I prefer your sadist self."

"Why?"

"Becaus it's the original you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll be a sadist with your body."

"Yeah, and I'll be sissy with your body."

"Okay, okay. I won't do that."

A long silent appeared between the two. Those were looking at sky, just like yesterday. And the sky, still looked beautiful.

Sougo never seen a beautiful sky like today.

And then he suddenly remembered something.

"... Ng, China, tomo – "

"Your pulse was not enought to resume your phone call," a woman voice appeared right after their phone call stopped.

Meanwhile at China's situation,

"Tomo – ***pip pip pip***"

"Tomo what? Huh? Che."

Kagura put Sougo's cellphone on the cabinet beside the bed and started to close her eyes.

_I wonder what makes the sky would be this beautiful._

As she thought, and began to sleep, a smile was on her face.

Edit,

Sougo's smile, not a cute one.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In Case You Don't Know #05:<strong>

Lying 8 for Shintoki means glasses, but it also means infinity.


	6. Bully

**My final exam finally ended! Yaaay! Now I have a lot of time to finished my fanficts! Yay!**

**Ah by the way the title referred to 'bully' scene. What scene? Just read! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 05: People Behind Their Smile<strong>

* * *

><p>A nice morning at Tokyo.<p>

At 6 AM, obviously there's nobody at the school. But Sougo (unconsciously) already there. He walked alone on the corridor with a tobacco-flavored bread in between his lips, with a pair of headset hanging on his ears and plugged to his iPod.

(We already know) Ginpachi is a lazy teacher. He would never wake up at this time. But as you already know the principal aka Katakuriko Matsudaira already back from his holiday so he will watching his employees. That's mean Ginpachi, as one of the worker there, must be there before the students. He even slept at the staffroom so (at least) he can sleeps until 6 AM.

Enough about the sugar lover. But that explained why Ginpachi already there and passed Sougo from opposite direction.

Sougo has no intend to greet his teacher (it's not his thing). But,

"Wait,"

His teacher grab his shoulder, stopped Sougo's step. Oh, don't forget he is now in Kagura's body so Ginpachi could stop Sougo easily.

"What's wrong Ginpa – uh – Gin-chan? Err, – aru?"

"Stop pretending as Kagura. You are Soichiro," he said, with serious face and tone.

Surprised, Sougo quickly pressed the 'pause' button on his iPod and remove the headset from his hears.

"Woah, you finally realized!"

"Of course. You can't fool your homeroom teacher."

"What made you sure that I am Soichiro?"

"Because Kagura will never wake up at this time."

_Oh._

That was the first word on Sougo's thought. He left Ginpachi without a words.

_There's so many person who'll never woke up at this time, that stupid teacher._

Ginpachi grab Sougo's (Kagura's) hand.

"Wait, Soichiro. It is one of the reasons why I knew you are Soichiro."

"Why?"

"Because Kagura doesn't like tobacco-flavored bread, she doesn't have an iPod, and!" Ginpachi raised his right hand, "the current Soichiro never made Hijikata mad anymore!"

The last one made Soichiro Sougo believed that his teacher are not an idiot.

Sougo gave a little smirk, "wow, Sensei. You really care with China, aren't you."

* * *

><p>"Ah morning. Prince of Sadist who last night had a small party with my older brother that supposed to be mine."<p>

* * *

><p>(Party of course not the older brother).<p>

The China girl who were stuck in her rival's body just arrived to the class 25 minutes after first scene. She sat on Kotaro's seat (in this story his seat placed in front of Kagura's), as she bought a box of lunch wrapped by a pink-colored napkin then handed it to Sougo.

"I made him will discuss about giving you a cell phone with your bald dad, didn't I?"

"Yeah yeah. Oh, don't come too early. You ruined my image."

"This won't ruining your image, moron. By the way Ginpachi-sensei finally believed about our condition."

"Seriously? I wanna go after him then. Jya ne!" Kagura pose like Ranka Lee before she ran out of the classroom. "Oi don't go excited like a girl! Don't ruining my image!"

"I am a girl stupid!"

As her footsteps not heared anymore, there's came the big-sister-alike aka Tae Shimura and her little brother Shintoki, I mean Shinpachi Shimura. They then have some chit-chat between girls (Sougo is not a girl but he could adapt to the circumstances). Meanwhile Shinpachi sat between their chat unnoticed.

"Ng, Kagura-chan, you lately seldom being with us."

"… Ah, sorry, Anego. I have some problem with Sadist so I need to hang out with him."

"But you two looked fine."

"Not between us. Some problem we need to settle up together."

"Okay, I get it. Just don't forget your friends, okay? Drop to my house if you have spare time and tell me how you can be with Okita-kun."

Kagura (Sougo) nodded. Tae, in the time like this, looked like a real sister. At the same time, Sougo felt a bit guilty, because he 'stole' their friend (Sougo is a sadist. But doesn't mean he has no heart, right?).

Then he said with a smile on (Kagura's) his face, "I do have some spare time today."

Meanwhile Kagura on her way to the staff room.

"Oi, Sougo."

"Mornin', Sougo."

"Okita-san! Fancy to meet you (thought we were in same class)."

"These voices,"

She turned her head and there's Toshiro, Isao and Sagaru stood behind her.

"As expected you fools – eh you guys."

"Where're you going?"

"I'm going to meet Ginpachi-sensei."

"You just like that China."

"It is just because he need to talk to me about my test."

"What test?"

_Oh crap we haven't any test about 2 months._

"T-Test about my love to Kagura!"

Some thunders appeared behind the three guy.

"S-So our little Sougo was really already became a man!" Isao said as he wiped his running-down-throught-cheeks tears with unknown-from tissue.

"Okita-san, I really am proud of you!"

Toshiro didn't respond anything.

When he reponded, it goes like this,

"Are you really Sougo?"

I was planning to fill this part with Shintoki's omake but he did make an appearance in this chapter so I'll just put next part (sorry Shintoki). Okay, back to the topic,

"Sadist. Can you buy some sukonbu after school?"

The real sadist came in right time when Kagura did not know what to answer Toshiro's serious question (when I wrote this part I imagined his serious and cool expression *nosebleeding*).

"Buy by yourself."

"I'm going to Anego's home today. Kondo-san, Hijikata-san, Zaki-san. Can you go with him, please – aruu? So he wouldn't flirt another girl."

"O-Of course, Kagura-chan! It's been a long time since our last hang out together!" answered the Gorilla with his usual laugh.

Sougo would never admit this but, he really liked when Gori – I mean Isao laughed, hold his friends' shoulder tried to unify them, calm Toshiro down – when he was on his wrath to Sougo that time.

He suddenly missed his usual daily life.

* * *

><p>By the way the class 3-Z is currently on their P.E. class held by Tsukuyo-sensei.<p>

* * *

><p>When Kagura forgot something and back to her class, she found Sougo were listening to his iPod in the class while everyone were on P.E. session.<p>

"Haven't changing yet?" she asked.

"I'm too kind because I didn't, China"

"Ah, you sanctimonious."

"For your information. I haven't touch your body for such dirty things."

"Liar."

"It's up to you want to believe me or not."

"Why didn't you? Because my body has no appeal?"

"What if I say yes?"

"I'll punch you."

"Then I will say it's not."

"Why you asked me what's my respond? You usually are too honest with me."

"Listen, China. Every girls' body are interesting for me. But yours must be protected."

"Why?"

"Because it's yours."

Kagura tilted her (Sougo's) head, "I don't understand."

"You don't need to understand. Because if you do, it'll be embarrassed for me," as he left Kagura and went outside the class.

"Wait!" Kagura's (Sougo's) voice stopped Sougo.

"I'll change your uniform. Do you bring my P.E. uniform?"

"Yeah. Wait here. I'm going to buy a drink."

Sougo walking alone in the corridor. The school condition was quiet because study session is on held.

Not long after that, some girls came and stood around Kagura (with Sougo inside). Their face seem familiar.

"... What."

A long blonde-haired girl came closer to Kagura.

"You, that exchange student from China who are dating with Okita-kun, aren't you?" she said with 100% confidence tone.

No doubt. So they're Sougo's fans.

_Am I must told them a lie to ruined China's image or just be honest to there's no stupid gossip like yesterday? Hmm._ there's a doubt in Sougo's mind but he, in Kagura's body answered with a single nod.

"And what's your problem?"

"No, we just think that you're not quite balanced to be with our prince," the green-haired and curly with black colored skin and unsighly commented.

_I AM THEIR PRINCE?_

Kagura (which is Sougo) was about to laugh but she didn't want to ruined this serious scene.

She sighed, "and so?"

"Could you just said that you cheated on him and broke up with him?"

"What's that, girls? If you love him, why don't you be fair?"

"Wha-?"

"If you have time to bully me why don't you use your precious time to eat your make up so you can be beautiful inside? Nah, I just said something cool."

Feel defeated, a dark haired hair swung her hand closer to Kagura's cheek.

***BAM***

Sougo can hold the girl's hand. Other girls were going to gang Sougo up but a step sound makes them run away from Sougo.

"We'll coming again, Chinese!"

It was Kagura, in Sougo's body. "Oh, those girls," she monotonically said.

A silence comes between the two until Sougo who are inside Kagura's body asked,

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"Does it mean that they ever bullied you before?"

"I don't call it bully, since they are not compatible to me. I call it 'asking' in rude way."

"Why did they asking you in rude way?"

"Because you and me often fought and maybe they made a conclusion that we're dating or something like that."

"... Sorry."

Kagura look at Sougo with surprised expression. "Why did you apologizing?"

"You don't feel comfort because of our stupid fights."

"It's not like that I'm not feeling comfortable with this school. I'm used to this asking-in-rude-way since I have bad manner."

"But still, sorry."

Sougo using Kagura's body to hugs his own body. Kagura then encircle Sougo who are in her small body with Sougo's arms.

Woah. Finally a romantic scene.

But it won't last long since Ginpachi who happened to pass throught the corridor saw their 'romance' scene. He surprised, and shouted. Kagura and Sougo reflect release their hands from each other.

"S-S-S-Soooichirooooo what did you do to my daughteeeeerrrrr?"

"It's Sougo."

"Your name will doesn't matter after I kill you Sofaaaaa!"

"It's Sougo."

The silver haired teacher then run pursues Sougo (which is in Kagura's body).

Kagura watch them with a little smirk.

_And before I realized, there's something they called 'irregular heartbeat' inside my chest._

* * *

><p>By the way, Sougo and Kagura later scolded by Tsukuyo for not attending the P.E. class.<p>

* * *

><p>Sougo's bestfriend – Isao Kondo, Toshiro Hijikata, and Anpan Man both surprised when their little Sougo, who are actually Kagura, asked what does it mean when you have an irregular heartbeat after school session ended and they really hang out together.<p>

"I-In what condition?" one of them asked.

"Hmm... when I was with a b – I mean a girl," Kagura hold her chin and tilted her head.

"Maa, our Sougo has grown up," Isao said with proud tone as he touch Sougo cheeks with her hands.

"... And what does it mean?"

"You're fallin' in love with that girl! Congrats, Sougo!"

"EH?"

"But, Sougo, aren't you dating Kagura-chan?" asked Toshiro as he burn up his cigarette.

"Eh? Y-Yeah... but some kind of pretending because of a circumtances. But I can tell you right now."

"Is that so? Because I love seeing you with Yato-san, you know. I'd love if she becomes your wife or something," said Zaki Sagaru excited.

"DO YOU MEAN MARRYING HIM eh HER? Oh no, no no. I will never falling in love with that sa – china girl!"

"Isn't your irregular heartbeat happened when you're with that China?"

Yeah. And then, Kagura narrated inside her mind.

_What? I am falling in love with a girl? I am a lesbian then? Wait, the girl herself is me. So I am falling in love with myself? __So I am a__ selfcest? Whoaa. _

As Kagura still stupidly innocently depressed, the scene of four boys hang out together (I don't know why but hearing 'four guys', 'hanging out together' sounds a bit… disgusting). We're going to read watch Sougo's condition.

Not yet,

"Hijikata-san. Is Aneue ever texted you lately?"

The mayonaisse lover just sighed his cigarette smoke and answered with a single word,

"No."

* * *

><p>"Wait here I'm going to grab some snacks."<p>

* * *

><p>Tae went to the kitchen and left Kagura (Sougo) and Shinpachi alone in the room.<p>

"I heard her cook sucks."

"It's not heard anymore. You ever tried her food (and dying)."

"Oh, yeah. The food made me dying and amnesia."

"But don't worry. She said she bought sukonbu for you."

Not long after that Tae came bought a some cups of Jasmine tea, and a plate of sukonbu on it served on a small table placed in the room.

"Now, Kagura-chan, tell us."

There's along silent when Sougo tried to make up about what happened about him and Kagura. But he's realized, there's no point if he's lying, because telling another person about their condition has no effect.

"A-Actually I am Sougo – desaa."

"… Trying with Okita-kun's accent?"

"No, No! A few days ago our bodies switched, then we back, then our souls switched."

"There's definitely something wrong with your brain. You watched too much that anime called Gintama. That show isn't good for you, Kagura-chan."

"Didn't you realized we acted different lately?"

That is the time, when Tae and Shinpachi finally realized and believe. Kagura and Sougo did acting different.

"D-Don't tell me that's why you said you're going out with Okita-kun?"

Kagura (Sougo) nodded.

"So my whole life is a lie!" Shinpachi screamed.

"I-It's not like I was in China's body since we just born…"

* * *

><p>7 PM, when Kagura arrived at Sougo's home (she's in Sougo's body, remember? Of course you do).<p>

* * *

><p>"Are? Kagura-chan?"<p>

"Ha?"

The 'welcome-sentence' from Mitsuba obviously surprised Kagura.

"Y-You know I am Kagura?"

"Eh? Of course I do. We just met yesterday, dear. Where's Sou-chan? Sorry, I don't know you will come. I'll serve one more plate."

Mitsuba left the-graping-mouth Kagura to kitchen.

She tilted her head 15 degrees to left. "Just met… yesterday?"

No, no. It's not like she doesn't remember. But she realized something and ran quickly to the bathroom, and saw her own body on mirror. She touched her body and exclaimed, "I.. I don't know what is exactly happened but I AM BACK!"

At the same time meanwhile at Sougo's condition, he also saw his reflection on the mirror when he just arrived to Kagura's room.

"Uh finally. I don't know what is exactly happened but I'll just need to back to my home and everything will be normal. Okay, keep calm Sougo. Keep cal – "

And he realized when he saw his reflection on the mirror that he wore Kagura's uniform. He decided to lend some piece of clothes from Kamui's room because he doesn't want his image ruined (he really was afraid of ruined image, in this fanfict).

"I hope he hasn't home yet," but that means you want to steal not lend.

Kamui's room isn't locked. Sougo could open the door easily.

… and found a girl wa on her nice nap and just woke up (and found a sadist was staring at her).

They were looking at each other for 10 years before Sougo shocked as he pointed to the girl and screamed,

"… Imai Nobume?"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In Case You Don't Know #06:<strong>

In this story Kagura transferred from China to Japan when she was a sophomore.


End file.
